


Coffee Cups

by agentx13 (rebelle_elle)



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/F, sharon carter appreciation month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelle_elle/pseuds/agentx13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha has a bad night and winds up at Sharon's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Cups

Sharon checked the peephole before opening the door. “We’ve got to stop meeting like this,” she grumbled. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, thinking of how her hair must be a bird’s nest and her nightgown was wrinkled.

Natasha’s only answer was to toss her duffel bag inside and pull Sharon’s face into a fierce kiss. She kicked the door closed behind her with a foot and reached out blindly to lock it.

Sharon squeaked into her mouth before kissing her back, wrapping her arms around her. 

When she tried to tug off Natasha’s leather jacket, Natasha took a step back. “No.”

Her fingers hung emptily in the air. Slowly, Sharon let them fall. “Okay.” She looked at Natasha more closely. She couldn’t see any injuries, but that didn’t mean they weren’t there. “Tough mission?”

Natasha stood motionless, her fists clenched and her expression unreadable. She narrowed her eyes the slightest bit; it was the only way Sharon knew for sure Natasha had heard her.

Sharon nodded and moved to the kitchen. “Hot chocolate. Do you want to take a shower while I get it ready?”

“Not what I came here for.” Natasha followed her into her tiny kitchenette, watched her measure out spoonfuls of hot chocolate mix.

Sharon pursed her lips at her. “If you came here for a booty call, Romanoff, I’ll kick your ass and hide you under the floorboards with the rest of my victims.”

She smirked. “You don’t have any other victims.”

Sharon glared. “I will if you don’t go shower.”

There was another smirk, but Natasha didn’t move.

“Fresh towels in the hall closet,” Sharon wheedled. She knew that wasn’t why Natasha disappeared down the hall, but it got her moving. Once she was in the bathroom, Sharon went to her room and pulled out some pajamas to leave outside the bathroom door. Her shower, never quiet, was doing the high-pitched scream that said there would be no hot water for the next hour. She knocked on the door. “Pajama delivery.”

Natasha’s only answer was grumbled Russian, and Sharon shook her head before returning to the kitchen.

Natasha came out several minutes later, wearing Sharon’s oversized shirt with a picture of the “Hang in There” kitten on the front. She dried her hair with a towel. “Your hot water is shit.”

She shoved the cup of milk into the microwave. “And you’re shit for saying so,” she said cheerfully. “Now. Do you want to talk about it?”

Natasha sat at her breakfast table and glowered at her. “Like you wanted to talk about those missions _you_ came back from?” she countered.

Sharon walked around her and slowly hugged her from behind, careful to let Natasha register each degree of movement. She kissed Natasha’s cheek. “You tried to get me to talk about it then, too, remember? You finally decided to make me scream instead.”

Natasha snorted. “You make it sound like I tortured you. I ate you out.”

Chuckling, Sharon kissed her neck. “Would you feel better if I did that to you?” She licked the Natasha’s earlobe. “It’s what you came for, isn’t it?”

“I didn’t come to get eaten out, no.”

Sharon slid into the chair beside her. “What, then?”

Natasha looked at her, her eyes darkening. She didn’t answer.

Seconds ticked by; neither of them looked away from the other.

The microwave dinged, and Sharon jumped. She ignored Natasha’s smirk and turned her attention instead to fixing the hot chocolate.

She didn’t even hear Natasha enter the kitchenette, and then Natasha’s arms were around her, her skin hot through the silk of Sharon’s nightgown.

Natasha rested her chin on Sharon’s shoulder and spoke Russian softly into her ear.

Sharon, affecting nonchalance, poured the hot milk into the coffee cups. “You know I don’t know Russian.”

Natasha sighed in irritation. “You need to learn. Not everything can be said in English.”

“You keep saying you’ll teach me, and then every time we end up fucking.” Sharon handed Natasha the Captain America shield mug and kept the chipped Santa mug for herself.

Natasha eyed the shield on her mug. “Seriously? You still make all your guests drink out of this thing?”

She shrugged. “That’s the best one I have.” And she liked seeing Natasha drink out of it.

Natasha shook her head and took a cautious sip. 

Sharon sipped hers as well, watching Natasha closely. “So what did you say in Russian?”

Natasha swallowed and looked away for a moment before focusing her gaze on her; Sharon tried not to let the fierceness in Natasha’s green eyes discombobulate her. “That I want to tear you apart and make you love every second of it.”

Sharon swallowed her hot chocolate to fast and coughed. She set her cup aside and coughed again, her eyes watering. “Yeah, I imagine that would sound different in Russian.”

After taking another sip, Natasha said peaceably, “You should really learn the language.” Her eyes flashed as she looked at Sharon. “Perhaps you can start tomorrow.”

“You said that last time you fucked me,” Sharon muttered. She ran a hand through her hair. “Tell you what. I trust you.”

Natasha snorted, and Sharon’s eyes flew to her face.

“I trust you,” Sharon repeated. “So you can do whatever the hell you want to me. I trust your judgement. _But._ ” She paused for emphasis, holding Natasha’s eyes as she took another sip of hot chocolate. “You have to let me eat you out at least once.”

Natasha’s eyes narrowed. “Why?”

“Because I want you to trust me, too.”

She was silent as she considered. “Whatever the hell I want, hmm?”

“I trust your judgement.” Although Natasha’s tone was making her have second thoughts. Natasha was more knowledgeable than Sharon about a great many things. What was Natasha thinking right now that Sharon couldn’t imagine?

“Give me your nightgown and get in your bed.”

Sharon almost laughed. That wasn’t such a bad request. She hooked her thumbs under the straps of her nightgown and let it fall to the floor. She stepped out of it and turned to go back to her room, looking at Natasha as seductively as she could over her shoulder.

Natasha snorted and waved a hand.

Once in the bedroom, Sharon hurried to clean up a little, throwing clothes from her floor into her closet and kicking her shoes under the bed. She combed her fingers through her hair and tossed herself on the bed seconds before Natasha came in. She struck a pose on the bed.

Natasha ignored her and went to the bedside table, pulling out the few sex toys Sharon kept there. Natasha tsked. “I thought you said you were going to get more.”

Sharon shrugged. “I didn’t want the package sitting out front for a week or two if I got sent on a mission.”

Natasha rolled her eyes and set her duffel bag on the bag. “You’re lucky I know you.”

Now it was Sharon’s turn to smirk. “Aren’t I just?” Her heart fluttered as she watched Natasha line up items on the bed. She didn’t miss the guns and knives at the bottom of the bag.

“You still anti-bondage?”

Sharon swallowed. “Not thrilled about it,” she admitted. She studied Natasha for a moment, then glanced around the room. “But if you do it loose, maybe?”

Natasha leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss against her lips. “You won’t be in any danger. I’ll help you.”

Help her if she panicked, Sharon thought.

Still, she trusted Natasha, and after a moment, she licked her lips and nodded.

Natasha nodded to the headboard. “Lie back. Arms out.”

She hesitated, then leaned back. Her heart hammered as she spread her arms.

Natasha straddled her and looked down at her. The shirt hem brushed along Sharon’s skin. After a moment, she stroked Sharon’s cheek. She bent over and gave Sharon a long and gentle kiss, moving Sharon’s hands over her head to the headboard. Sharon focused on the kiss, on the feel of Natasha against her body. Natasha pulled away and exhaled against her pillow. “You really do trust me.”

“Said I did, didn’t I?” And yet, her voice trembled, and Sharon wasn’t convinced it was all due to the kiss.

Natasha wrapped Sharon’s fingers around an opening in the headboard. “Keep them there as long as you can.” She kissed Sharon again, harder than before, and Sharon almost moved her hand, wanting to lose her fingers in Natasha’s hair. She remembered in time and instead lifted her hips against Natasha’s. In response, Natasha pressed her fingers between Sharon’s legs.

Sharon broke the kiss with a gasp, and Natasha tugged at Sharon’s lower lip with her teeth before renewing the kiss, her tongue teasing Sharon’s into a fight as her finger slid inside. 

This time, she pulled away when Sharon gasped and nipped at her jaw. She worked her way down Sharon’s skin as she added another finger. When she reached Sharon’s breast and pulled at the nipple gently with her teeth, she added yet another. 

Sharon almost let go of the headboard when Natasha moved to her other breast and slowed her fingers, but she forced herself to do as Natasha had asked.

And then, finally, Natasha’s mouth was at the apex of her legs, her tongue sliding along her clit, and Sharon’s back arched as she groaned. “ _Yes,_ ” she whispered, trying to tell Natasha to do more, trying to tell her to do it harder.

But Natasha’s tongue didn’t change, leisurely exploring her. Natasha reached upward and held her hand above Sharon’s mouth; she licked each finger clean, just a hint of teeth, a bit of tugging, to tell Natasha how she wanted it. Still, nothing changed, and once her fingers were clean, Natasha’s hand slid along Sharon’s thigh and hip until she pressed her thumb against Sharon’s clit and rubbed, long and slow. Sharon’s breath came faster, her heel dug into Natasha’s ass. She whimpered.

Natasha pulled away, and Sharon stared at her, wide-eyed in disbelief.

Natasha smirked and crawled over Sharon’s body to kiss her, and Sharon moaned into it. She heard a familiar buzzing sound, and then she huffed into Natasha’s hair as Natasha inched the vibrator into her, the motion slow and insistent and maddening.

Again, Natasha didn’t let her come, and Sharon’s fingers hurt from clutching the headboard. She whimpered again as Natasha pulled out the vibrator. Words failed her, but she looked at Natasha as pitiably as she could.

Natasha just kissed her again and went back to teasing her with her fingers.

Sharon wasn’t sure how long it went on, Natasha switching out toys and fingers and tongue and teeth, but she knew it was long enough that her hair was matted with sweat and her body felt weak and brittle and unbearably hot. And yet, Natasha still didn’t stop, didn’t let her come, played her like a maestro. Sharon considered whether or not crying would help.

It took several false starts, but at length she managed to spit out something that sounded similar to what she wanted to say. “I know what you’re doing.”

Natasha gave her another lick and then rested her cheek on Sharon’s stomach, her fingers taking the place of her tongue. “I’m tearing you apart.”

Sharon tried to smirk; she was panting too much to determine whether she succeeded. “You’re trying to exhaust me so I won’t eat you out later.”

“Hm.” It wasn’t a denial. After a moment, her finger still exploring, she said, “So you want me to get you off now?”

Sharon glared at her. “Pretty sure I wanted that an _hour_ ago.”

Natasha turned her face too late to hide her grin.

Sharon’s glare deepened. “You do, I’m not sure I’ll stay awake long enough. Nope. We’re doing this. Untie me.”

Natasha frowned and moved over Sharon. When had she removed her “Hang in there” shirt? Natasha stretched her arms along Sharon’s. “I didn’t tie you,” she murmured.

“Right,” Sharon said, embarrassed to have not remembered. Her arms had gone numb ages ago. “Get on your back, then.”

Natasha hesitated, then dropped to the side.

Each of them lay there, staring at the ceiling and breathing.

“You have to help me with my arms,” Sharon gritted. “I can barely move them.”

Natasha rolled her eyes and turned onto her side. “Idiot.” She grabbed one of Sharon’s arms and started rubbing. “You should have told me.”

“I was distracted, asshole.”

Natasha muttered something in Russian, and it was Sharon’s turn to roll her eyes.

“I still don’t know what you’re saying.”

“Good,” Natasha murmured.

Sharon glowered at her, then hissed as she regained feeling in her arms. “Ugh. Pins and needles. Okay. Let’s do this.” She tried to roll over; it was more of a flop.

Natasha’s eyes danced. “You okay?”

“Yep.” Sharon scooted closer. “But, uh, you might want to get closer if you want me to kiss you.”

Natasha chuckled under her breath and leaned closer, pressing her lips to Sharon’s.

Gradually, the pain in Sharon’s arms faded, and she pushed herself on top of Natasha. She felt Natasha stiffen and pulled away. “Do you trust me?” she murmured.

Natasha took a breath. “Of course I do.”

Sharon made a face. “Good,” she said, choosing not to point out that Natasha’s lying skills weren’t up to par. “Because I’m going to show you I’m good for it.”

She kissed Natasha again, languidly at first before building up. One at a time, she found Natasha’s hands, and with one, she intertwined their fingers and then did nothing more but prop herself up. With the other, urged Natasha’s hand on top of hers, and then she traced the skin of Natasha’s body, slow and careful, stopping whenever she thought she felt Natasha tense.

Bit by bit, Natasha relaxed, and Sharon massaged her breast, kissed it in between kisses for Natasha’s lips. As much as she liked to use her teeth and nails, she kept them to herself for now. She’d meant it when she said she wanted to earn Natasha’s trust.

At last, Natasha seemed pliable enough that Sharon moved her hand between Natasha’s legs. She kissed her way down Natasha’s chest, treated her breats to their due, continued on to her midriff. She kissed Natasha’s thigh, licked and teased until she was sure Natasha was still all right, and then kissed Natasha’s folds before sliding her tongue in.

Sharon didn’t like taking things slow, but Natasha was worth slowing down for. She held herself back even when she heard Natasha’s breaths grow short, went slow and deep as Natasha’s legs shifted around her. She stroked Natasha’s clit with a slow and steady thumb.

Slow, slow, slow, but constant, always constant, never ceasing. Natasha’s breath came faster, and Sharon pressed harder with her thumb. Natasha made desperate sounds in her throat, her hands clenching in the sheets, and still Sharon kept going.

Natasha cried out faintly, the cry tapering into a low moan, and Sharon licked at her a couple more times before crawling up Natasha’s body.

After several seconds, Natasha wrapped her arms around her, and Sharon snuggled close. Neither of them were typically snugglers, but Sharon was too pleased with herself not to revel in her success.

The next thing Sharon knew, a deep, quiet chuckle emanated from Natasha’s throat, and then Sharon was on her back again, Natasha’s head between her legs, robbing Sharon of any comprehensible words from the first deep lick, and this time, Natasha didn’t hold back, her tongue working Sharon to a frenzy and barely letting her linger there before pushing her over.

Sharon melted into the covers as Natasha kissed her way to her mouth again.

“Did you love every second of it?” Natasha whispered.

“Fuck off,” Sharon said fondly. She threaded her fingers through Natasha’s and let her head fall against the pillows as sweat dried on her face.

* * *

When she woke in the morning to find herself alone and the coffee cups washed and set on the rack to dry. A new cup with Natasha’s Black Widow insignia sat on the counter on top of a note.

_Don’t chip this one. It’s mine._

Sharon read the note and smirked. “Not anymore, Romanoff.” She turned on the coffee pot and grinned to herself. It looked like she’d found a new favorite coffee cup.

**Author's Note:**

> No one else has read over this yet, so any typos are my own. If you see any, point them out and I'll fix them ASAP! Thank you!


End file.
